Amor de novela
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Colección "Pensamientos". Drabble. "¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué brebaje hechicero me diste que todo cambió?"


**Título:** Amor de novela

**Clasificación:** M

**Tipo: **Drabble

**Colección:** Pensamientos

**Orden:** 3

**Canción:** _Amor de novela_, Marilina Ross

**Pareja:** Zoro y Robin

**Nota:** One Piece no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, todo es obra de Oda sama.

* * *

Tus labios se enredaron en los míos como cada noche desde hace una semana. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Me visto especialmente para ti. Hoy elegí mis medias de liga negras, mi cullote y mi sostén de encaje, negros también. El vestido sencillo de tirantes fue el que compré en la anterior isla cuando me acompañaste a hacer las compras. Sonreíste al vérmelo puesto mientras me lo probaba y supe que hoy te gustaría volverlo a ver. Pero duró poco sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí la puerta ya estabas esperándome y clavaste tu ojo en los míos con una pizca de lujuria.

El olor a alcohol, acero y sudor se impregna en mi cuerpo y comienzo a excitarme de tal forma que olvido hasta mi nombre. Me enredo en tu cabello y levantas mi pierna izquierda, que envuelve tu cadera, rozando nuestras intimidades. Un tirante del vestido cae resbalando por mi hombro, caprichosamente y siento cómo sonríes en medio de nuestro pasional beso.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento que ya no tengo pasado? ¿Por qué siento que tus manos tomándome por las nalgas y alzándome son el único camino hacia la felicidad? ¿Por qué olvido de pronto mis sueños, mis metas y también las tuyas? ¿Qué brebaje me diste a beber que todo cambió? Yo no sentía esto en mi pecho que se refleja en mi entrepierna, mis latidos están acelerados, jadeo y no puedo contener mis ganas de arrebatar tu ropa y entregarme completa otra vez a tu ser. ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? Yo era libre, leía en las noches y dormía en las mañanas. Ya no puedo concentrarme y sólo espero que la luna esté en lo alto para escurrirme de mi habitación y encontrarme entre tus brazos. Y las mañanas son tortuosas. Odio al sol que antes amaba, porque me dice que nos alejaremos por otro largo día. Siento tu miembro erecto a través de tu pantalón y doy un suspiro mientras atiendes mi cuello con tu boca y me llevas directo al sillón.

Aspiro con intensidad de tu aroma, porque es el único aire que puedo respirar. Nada se compara a sentir tu esencia, a sentir tus manos, tu piel. Me sientas con las piernas abiertas y te arrodillas en el suelo. Me quitas suavemente el vestido que me parece que tarda varios minutos en abandonar mi cuerpo hacia arriba. Levanto las manos y cierro los ojos, y podría jurar que estás sonriendo. Me sonrojo como una quinceañera y te gusta, sé que te gusta. Arrojas el vestido y pasas tu dedo por mi mejilla, bajas hacia mi barbilla y lo levantas, obligándome a que abra los ojos de nuevo. Llevas tus manos a mi cullote y me lo quitas tan lentamente que me enloquece. Te pones de pie y guías mis manos hacia la cintura de tu pantalón, que hábilmente desabrocho y dejo caer. Levanto la vista y continúas sonriente y excitado, lo siento en tu aura, en tu aroma. Me siento débil, indefensa y frágil, en vez de la mujer fuerte y segura que en verdad soy. Quiero que me abraces, que me protejas. Quiero que me hagas tuya en este mismo instante.

Te abrazo con mis piernas por la cadera y te atraigo hacia mí. Te arrodillas en el sofá y apoyas tus manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me besas pasionalmente, mostrando que estás listo y subo mis caderas. Te introduces dentro de mi arrancándome un gemido de placer que te hace gruñir. Te abrazo con desesperación y escondo mi cabeza en tu cuello. ¿Por qué siento que voy a estallar si no te digo algo? ¿Qué quiero decir? Que estoy aquí contigo, y que este es el único lugar en el que soy yo misma. Tu cuerpo es el lugar al que pertenezco. Aumentas tu ritmo, jadeante y sudado y el sofá rechina por nuestro placer. Estás arrebatado y yo entregada, no puedo dejar de gemir. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y subo aún más mi cadera, haciendo que el roce sea mayor. Sé que no puedes más. Lo sé porque yo tampoco. Llenas mi interior con tu esencia al tiempo que tengo un intenso orgasmo que contrae violentamente todo mi cuerpo. Y luego, cansado y respirando con dificultad, apoyas tu cabeza junto a la mía, sobre el sofá.

− Te amo − te digo al fin. Palabras que salen solas de mi boca y de mi corazón. Besas mi cuello aún en mi interior. Sonrió recorriendo tu espalda con las yemas de mis dedos. − Soy tuya − giro mi cabeza y te besó suavemente los labios. Me miras con un brillo especial, sé que sientes lo mismo y que no me lo dirás. Pero me sorprendes cuando entreabres la boca.

− Yo también te amo − dices y mi corazón se arrebata. Suavemente te sientas junto a mí, aún agitado y me recuesto en tu pecho. Siento tus latidos alterados. Acaricias mi cabello con suavidad. − ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, Robin? − me preguntas y suelto una risita mientras hago círculos sobre tus muy bien formados abdominales.

− Lo mismo que tu a mi


End file.
